Charlotte Watsford
Charlotte Watsford is a new girl at Cleo, Rikki and Emma's school and instantly has a crush on Lewis who is going out with Cleo at the time. She appears to have an instant dislike to Cleo and this continues throughout the entirety of the time she is the in programme. Charlotte realises that there is something fishy going on between Cleo, Emma and Rikki as they spend so much time together and so follows them into the moon pool. Soon she becomes a mermaid and becomes an instant threat to Cleo, Rikkiand Emma. Charlotte Watsford realises that her grandmother Gracie Watsford was a mermaid and this leads to her believing that she is the best mermaid. no one can beat her. At the beginning she does not appear to have any powers, yet it soon appears that she has all three of the girls powers, including the weater powers, this makes her especially dangerous. Soon Cleo splits up with lewis and so Charlotte ends up going out with Lewis. This makes the friendship between Cleo and Charlotte very difficult. And after some time of being friends and the three girls trying to help her she believes that she no longer needs help and instead of being close friends with the girls she goes against them and suddenly tryes to hurt them and split them up. After a long fight between the girls, Charlotte and Lewis break up and Cleo gets back with Lewis. This makes Charlotte instantly more jealous of Cleo, and a deeper war beggins. She soon steals Cleo's locket, cloes most prised possesion which sevearly knocks her confidence. Lewis suddenly makes it even more difficult for the girls, when he realises that there is a very strong full moon coming and warns Charlotte in advance as she has never experienced a full moon before. As the full moon aproaches Charlotte looks up at the moon and becomes moonstruck. She begins to mess with Emma's water pipes, fridge and kettle as well as her taps. Lewis tryes to help by getting he to go to the moon pool and it works for a while untill cleo gets jelous and swims out to the moon pool. This was just what Charlotte wanted and soon she has tricked cloe into getting into the water. Luckily the three girls always stay together and just when the moon is about to rise over the cone of the volcano, Rikki and Emma turn up to help. Suddenly there is a war between the three girls and Charlotte. Charlotte has mastered her powers of controling water as she creats a three headed serpent to attack the girls with. luckily the girls over rule her and she is dunked into the water just as the full moon came over the cone of the volcano. The only thing lewis had forgottern to mention was on this full moon or solar eclipse, any mermaid in the moon pool when the full moon rises over the cone of the volcano looses her mermaid powers for good. And so soon enough Charlotte is no longer a mermaid, and realises that she was not meant to be a mermaid and was not better that Cleo, Rikki and Emma. She appologises, and promises lewis that she wont tell anyone about the three girls. Soon Cleo has her locket back of Charlotte.